Absorbent articles such as incontinence pads, disposable diapers, and sanitary napkins include an absorbent body for absorbing and retaining body fluid excreted from body such as urine and menstrual blood. The absorbent body generally includes a water absorbent resin powder, and body fluid or the like is absorbed and retained in the water absorbent resin powder inside the absorbent body. There have been proposals of water absorbent articles having an absorbent body with improved absorption rate of body fluid or the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an absorbent article comprising a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet, and an absorbent core interposed therebetween, wherein a second sheet formed from a nonwoven fabric having a hollow fiber is interposed between the top sheet and the absorbent core.
Patent Literature 2 proposes an absorption product comprising: (a) a top sheet comprising an aperture polymeric film web having a first surface, and a second surface generally parallel to and spaced from the first surface, and a plurality of fluid passageways extending between the first surface and the second surface in fluid communication with one another, the web being formed of a polymeric film comprising at least one bulk modified layer, the bulk modified layer comprising a substantially homogeneous stabilized dispersion of a hydrophobic additive in a polymer material; (b) a back sheet peripherally joined with the top sheet; and (c) an absorbent core positioned between the second surface of the top sheet and the back sheet.
Patent Literature 3 proposes an absorbent article comprising: a top sheet; a back sheet; and an intermediate layer between the top sheet and the back sheet; wherein at least one of the top sheet, back sheet, and intermediate layer comprises a three-dimensional vacuum formed film with a male side void volume of at least 350 cc/m2; and the absorbent article having a first minute decrease in temperature of at least 8 degrees F. in a Third Insult Test.